pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
"Osprey" Up1
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * Combat Drone Attributes: * * |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 16.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 23 - Combat Drone Launcher 12 - Combat Drones' Autocannon|fire_rate = 40 - Combat Drone Launcher 99 - Combat Drones' Autocannon|capacity = 1/4 - Combat Drone Launcher 100 - Combat Drones' Autocannon|mobility = 90|accuracy = High - Drone Launcher Moderate - Combat Drones|range = Medium - Drone Launcher Long - Combat Drones|upgrades = "Osprey" Up2|theme = Military/scientific themed|cost = 370 |level_required = Level 27}} The Pred-EX Solutions Model 5 Module Combat Drone Launcher 'or the ' '''is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 16.0.0 Cops and Criminals: The Raid update. It is the first upgrade of the "Osprey". It can be upgraded to the "Osprey" Up2. Appearance It takes the appearance of a large drone launcher. It has a dark grey/black colour scheme, with a dark grey body, drone chamber, and receiver. It also has a dark grey pistol grip, trigger, and a black foregrip, on the left side, it has a large dark tablet with a grey screen with the words "READY TO LAUNCH" written on the screen in red.. On the front, it has a grey drone launching rail, and a grey antenna. The side of the receiver has 23 tally marks, indicating the amount of kills the user had scored. The drones themselves have a dark grey colour scheme with orange jet engines and a grey autocannon underneath with orange highlights. When fired, the camera will switch to behind the drone as it moves. The player can control the direction of where the drone will go by swiping the screen of their device. The user has the ability to fire the autocannon on the drone, in which will fire bright orange tracers. Strategy The weapon itself deals decent damage, with a significantly slow fire rate, a low ammo capacity, and below average mobility. The drones themselves deals moderate damage, but is offset with its extremely fast fire rate, enabling a high DPS output. However, it has a limited ammo capacity and flight time. This is also paired with a moderately fast flight speed. Tips * Try firing the weapon from a safe place away from the battlefield, such as behind cover and not out in the open. ** Otherwise, when killed, you will lose control of the drone. * The drone will last for 6 seconds before automatically detonating, try to use up as much of the autocannon's capacity before it explodes. * Unlike the Judge's rockets, the drones are not meant to be used to hit enemies (seen from its moderate damage when doing so). * This can be used for long range surprise attacks, fire from a high place and fire against groups from below. ** This can also be useful for taking down Jetpack users. * The drones have a wide turning circle and are not very maneuverable, avoid using the drones behind corners. * When out of ammo, crash the drone into the enemy to finish them off. * The drones '''CANNOT '''be shot down, use this to your advantage. * When firing the autocannon, try to aim at the ground around the enemy to maximize the chances of scoring a hit. * It should note that the autocannon itself cannot deal headshot damage. * It is very effective against groups of enemies, fire in the middle of the group to land multiple hits. * Use a mine such as the Smile Mine or a turret to defend your position from enemies attempting to sneak behind you. * The drones are effective for providing fire support for teammates charging towards an objective, it can suppress the enemies, as well as softening up the enemies to have your teammates finish them off. ** This weapon can also be used for destroying enemy placements such as turrets in Siege. Fire behind cover and use the autocannon to either destroy them or soften them up. * Avoid firing drones too close to an object as the drone might detonate shortly and cause self damage. * Due to its low mobility, it is advised to equip a weapon with high mobility when moving. * The weapon is effective against slow or static targets, try to hit the body as much as possible. * It has a signifcantly slow reload of around 6 seconds, if the weapon has not reloaded yet, it is recommended to switch to another one if engaged in combat. Counters * Use the KillCam to find the location of the user, * Try to take cover against the drone's autocannon when in air. * Head indoors or towards doorways when a drone is active. This is also useful when getting chased by one. * The user is vulnerable while they are control a drone, use this opportunity to use a high DPS weapon such as the Ghost Lantern for an easy kill. * If a drone is attacking your position, make sharp turns and bunny hop to minimize getting hit from the autocannon. * The weapon has a low drone capacity, try to waste the user's drone supply, then go for the attack. * It should note that the weapon is ineffective at close quarters combat, use this and use a high mobile weapon or a shotgun. * Use a Smoke Grenade to cover your position from an aerial attack. * The Reflector gadget can be useful for returning some of the damage from the autocannon back at the user. * The P.H.A.D.O can disable the explosive radius of the autocannon. * Due to its moderately fast speed, using a high mobility weapon like the Dark Force Saber can make one faster than the drone, as well as more harder to hit. * Use the 6 second flight time to your advantage by having the user take longer routes to catch up. Attributes * '''Rockets * Rocket Control Combat Drone Attributes: * Automatic * '''Area Damage: '''Small blast radius comparable to the Impulse Rifle's. Upgrades * "Osprey" Up2 Theme Military/scientific themed. Supported Maps * King of the Hill * Fort Siege Weapon Setups Try to use other main weapons such as Primaries and Snipers instead of the launcher. In addition, use a high mobile melee weapon when moving. Trivia * It is the second weapon to feature the Rocket Control attribute, the first being the Judge. * The weapon was developed by Pred-Ex Solutions for military purposes, however versions of the weapon were stolen and now found on the black market. ** This version was reported to be used during a massacre on a village by an insurgent group in Central Africa. This can be seen by its 23 tally marks. External Links * Pistol Grip - Evolouski * Shaded Cylinder - Wouter Kroon Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Rocket control Category:Automatic Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Upgrades